Untitled
by tigga123
Summary: Just a fluffy little scene that I would of liked to see happen at the Warehouse.


Fandom: Warehouse 13  
>Pairing: H.G.Myka  
>Title: Untitled<br>Chapter: One-shot.  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Word Count: 670  
>Spoilers: None.<br>Disclaimer: Do not own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters. (If I did then HG and Myka would most definitely be maintext.)  
>Note: This is my very first fanfiction that I finished and published, even though I've been reading fanfic for quite a while. So please go easy on me and any critique is very welcome. Not beta-ed, only by me and microsoft word :)<p>

Curled up in her favourite soft, worn leather chair, Myka Bering laid her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes. Her thick leather bound book fell with a soft thump onto the carpeted floor. Eyes opening slowly, the beginnings of sleep making it harder that it should, Myka uncurled herself and stood up. The soft glow of the nearly out fire let her know that it was later than she expected and the crick in her neck and the ache in the knees told her that maybe she shouldn't have stayed in the same position for so long reading.

Making her way over to the couch, after picking up her fallen book and placing it on the table, where a sleeping Helena G. Wells lay, Myka stopped mid-step and just admired her beauty. Long dark waves covered half of HG's face while the other half was cast in a soft glow from the lamp on the table beside where she lay. A contented smile worked its way onto Myka's face while watching her lover sleep. It truly was one of her favourite times to watch Helena, face clear from any worry and guilt. A blank canvas, showing that while she may technically be over 100 years old, Helena still looked as beautiful and young as ever.

Kneeling down in front of HG, Myka ever so gently brushed soft, black hair out of the way and leaned over, kissing a cheek, an eyebrow, a nose until a quiet murmur of "Mmmff...go 'way," alerted her to the fact that her sleeping beauty was floating towards consciousness . Leaning back a few inches, she watching lovingly as Helena blinked her eyes open and the last remnants of sleep disappeared.

Smirking, the curly haired woman swooped in and kissed the other woman soundly before standing up and offering her hand out. Pouting slightly from the loss of contact, Helena gladly took the offered hand in her own and tugged. Not expecting to be pulled down, Myka landed with and "oomft" on Helena who just laughed delightedly.

"Now, that wasn't very nice leaving my all hot and bothered after that kiss," complained HG, all the while trying to sound and look stern but failing miserably. Myka, looking about as innocent as Pete when the last of Meena's chocolate chip cookies had disappeared, batted her eyelashes and playfully drawled, "Who me? I'm _always_ nice."

Growling, Helena captured Myka's lips with her own in a kiss that left them both breathless and more than a little aroused. Jumping up, Myka grabbed Helena by the hand and dragged her out of the cosy room. Taking the stairs two at a time, Myka didn't realise she was missing her girlfriends until a sultry murmur of her name made her stop and turn around on the middle of the stairs. Blushing all the way down to her chest over her eagerness to get to their room, she crossed her arms across her chest and looked sheepishly at Helena.

Sauntering towards Myka, looking like she was about to pounce on the other woman at any second, Helena spoke in a voice that was a mix between amusement and pure sex, "Well aren't we very eager tonight, darling."

Eyeing her prey, the dark haired woman practically glided towards Myka, "We mustn't keep you waiting then. Shall we, darling?" She leaned in a suckled on Myka's earlobe and not so gently bit it, causing a shiver of anticipation to run through the curly haired woman.

In a flash they were both running up the stairs into the room they just started sharing, barging a confused looking Pete and a disturbed looking Claudia out of the way.

"Looks like we're having the TV on extra loud tonight, Petey-boy!" exclaimed Claudia as they quickly made their way into the living room. They didn't want to hear what the other two would be up to; they would rather live in their own bubble of denial when it came to Myka's sex life.


End file.
